deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Genghis Khan and four Mongols VS Owain Glyndwr and four Welsh Rebels
Genghis Khan: The great strategic warrior, who slayed tons of enemies Along with: Mongols: The tribal warriors who turned into a large empire lead by Genghis Khan VS Owain: The Welsh rebel, and the last native born "Prince of Whales" Along With Welsh Rebels: (Don't know much about these guys) WHO IS DEADLIEST Equipment Genghis and Mongols Genghis Mongol Armor Genghis Lamellar Mongol Leather Owain and Rebels Owain Rebels Armor Owain Plate Rebels Chainmail X-Factors GK+M/OG+R Training 87/79 EDGE: Genghis, he is a great leader and wasn't a rebel Tactics 90/87 EDGE: Genghis, He is known for being an amazing tactician Armor 79/83 EDGE: Owain, Plate proves to hold up against bows and all that stuff, but it won't hold up to long, but it will hold longer than the lamellar Soldier Armor 61/79 EDGE: Owain, Chainmail is better than leather Notes Notes *Battle will be 5 on 5 *Battle will end March 25 Battleground Battle GK: 5 OG: 5 Genghis was walking through a field, when he saw Owain and four welsh rebels. Genghis pulled his bow out and his men did the same. All of them fired, but none of the arrows hit the rebels. Genghis pulled his saber out and yelled "CHARGE!". Owain and two rebels pulled hand cannons out and waited for them. Genghis saw them pull the guns out and stopped. Genghis fired an arrow into the neck of one of the rebels. OG: 4 Owain fired his gun into the chest of a mongol, knocking him down. The mongol held his chest and tried to stop the bleeding, but failed. GK: 4 Owain pulled his longsword out and stabbed a mongol in the leg. The mongol pulled his Jida Lance out and stabbed the rebel in the thigh. He roared and slced through the mongols arm. He ran a few feet away and the mongol charged at him, but he ducked under it snd stabbed him in the eye and then stabbed him in the neck as he kicked him in the groin. GK: 3 A mongol pulled his lasso out and jumped onto his horse. He got close to as soldier and lasso'd him. He dragged the soldier and the ripped the lasso, the Rebel stood up, but wobbled and fell. The mongol pulled his jida out and stabbed the injured rebel OG: 3 The mongol pulled his scimitar out as he road towards an enemy. He cut off one of the enemies head. OG: 2 The last rebel pulled his handcannon out and shot the mounted mongol. GK: 2 The last two soldiers charged at eachother full of fury. The Mongol sliced through the soldier's arm, and both of them stabbed eachother. GK: 1 OG: 1 Genghis pulled his saber out and Owain pulled his Longsword out. Both leaders charged at eachother. Genghis dodged the first blow, but the other blow went across his back. He fell and tripped Owain. Genghis sliced at the rebel, but missed. He stood up and so did Owain. He grabbed Owain by the arm and twisted it. He roared as Genghis pulled his lance out and stabbed his Jida lance into his wind pipe. OG: Genghis stood up and yelled in victory. winner: GENGHIS KHAN! Best weapon-Jida Lance 57% of Kills Category:Blog posts